


Somewhere, over the phone....

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Ryo è da solo in albergo. kaori è dall'altra parte del paese sola a casa. Dopo aver fatto la doccia.Il telefono squilla. ed i corpi si accendono.
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo





	Somewhere, over the phone....

Ryo, quel caso, lo aveva detestato fin dal principio. Troppe piste da seguire, troppi energumeni da tenere sotto controllo, alla fine lui e Kaori si erano visti costretti a separarsi, lui in un posto e lei in un altro, e a chiedere addirittura l’intervento di Mick e Falcon per non lasciare nulla alla sorte. Mick aveva deciso di seguirlo e dargli una mano, nel caso fosse accaduto qualcosa, guardandosi l’uno le spalle dell’altro. 

Avevano finito col prendere una camera tutti e due per risparmiare – il caso veniva da Saeko, e per quanto lo avessero accettato più per una questione di principio che altro, sapevano che non sarebbero mai stati pagati- e Ryo non sapeva cosa gli rodesse di più, se non avere la sua privacy, nonostante lui e Mick già in passato, all’epoca della loro partnership ma anche dopo il suo arrivo in Giappone, avessero più volte diviso una stanza, o il fatto che il suo cuore, ma soprattutto il suo corpo, bramavano la presenza di Kaori accanto a lui nel letto, nuda, calda e bagnata di desiderio, arrendevole alle sue peccaminose carezze. 

Gli mancava lei, la sua presenza, il suo calore, quello del suo cuore, ma Ryo aveva sempre saputo di essere un uomo dagli impulsi e bisogni basici: cibo, sonno, sesso, la monogamia non lo aveva cambiato in questo, si era solamente aggiunta, alla sua già famigliare relazione con la sua donna, una nuova dimensione, di cui entrambi non sembravano ancora in grado di fare a meno. Forse dopo un certo tempo il sesso gli sarebbe venuto a noia, anche se ne dubitava, si conosceva, dopotutto, forse avrebbero sentito il desiderio di rallentare, di coccolarsi invece di appartenersi con quell’erotica frenesia che li contraddistingueva, ma per ora sembravano essere in quella fase della loro relazione che aveva sentito chiamare in un libro “della luna di miele”, da sposini novelli, in cui non volevano fare altro che dichiararsi il loro amore gridandoselo sulle labbra mentre facevano l’amore, ancora e ancora e ancora. 

Controllando che nel corridoio non ci fosse nessuno, Ryo entrò nella sua stanza; Mick era al bar a bere, e stava facendo amicizia con la barista _e_ con un’avvenente cliente dell’albergo, raccontando loro della donna dal cuore di ghiaccio che lo aveva usato come topo di laboratorio per poi mollarlo quando lui aveva osato dirle basta, e dagli sguardi e dalle carezze delle due donne Ryo immaginò che l’amico avrebbe avuto compagnia per la notte, e non lo avrebbe rotto, ma soprattutto non sarebbe stato disturbato. 

Stravaccandosi sul letto singolo, prese il telefono sul comodino e compose il numero di casa a Shinjuku; il telefono suonò alcune volte, e Ryo iniziò a sudare freddo e a preoccuparsi – che le fosse accaduto qualcosa, che fosse in pericolo, fosse stata rapita, qualcuno la teneva prigioniera perché era la donna di City Hunter? – e poi, finalmente, come un coro divino, la voce di lei rispose squillante, e Ryo tirò un sospiro di sollievo. 

Stava bene. 

“Pronto?” Si limitò a chiedere. 

“Dio santo, Kaori, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!” le sibilò a denti stretti, irritato. “Ma si può sapere cosa cavolo stavi facendo che non mi hai risposto?”

“Oh, Ryo!” Ryo arrossì dall’altro capo della linea, avvertendo nella voce della donna il sorriso, il calore e l’amore, tutte sensazioni che ancora lo emozionavano quasi fosse un ragazzino. “Scusami, mi stavo facendo la doccia e quando ho sentito che il telefono squillava ho appena fatto in tempo a mettermi un asciugamano in vita e venire a rispondere…”

Ryo ingoiò a vuoto, colpito nel profondo da quell’immagine che ormai conosceva come le proprie tasche: Kaori, nuda, bagnata, con i capelli umidi da cui cadevano piccole gocce d’acqua che solcavano la sua pelle cadendo in mezzo ai seni, dentro all’ombelico, oppure più giù, fino a quel delizioso e appetitoso cespuglio di ricci rossi che solo ad immaginarlo si sentiva venire…

Bah, venire magari no, ma il suo amichetto in mezzo alle gambe si era improvvisamente destato, dimostrandosi molto interessato a quella peccaminosa visione che perseguitava la mente del suo padrone: con un singulto, Ryo avvertì la potenza della sua erezione, e stringendo i denti con una mano andò alla zip dei jeans, e la abbassò, e sospirando con un sorriso sulle labbra e gli occhi chiusi, liberò il suo sesso, duro, caldo, imponente. 

“Ryo?” lo chiamò, con una leggera esitazione, e forse un po’ di paura, nella voce, non comprendendo subito il motivo di quel singulto: che fosse ferito, dolorante? Che qualcosa fosse andato storto e loro le avessero mentito? Detestava essere lontana da lui, non essere accanto al suo uomo, il suo partner, per supportarlo ed aiutarlo…

“Tranquilla, piccola, va tutto bene…” stringendo i denti, sinistramente compiaciuto dalla preoccupazione che sapeva risvegliare in lei, Ryo volle però tranquillizzarla, e al contempo giocare con lei, aprirla a nuove possibilità, nuovi stimoli… era stato deliziato dallo consapevolezza di essere stato il suo primo uomo, e l’idea che, oltre ad iniziarla all’eros, lui avrebbe potuto insegnarle i segreti delle arti amatorie, era una cosa che lo eccitava da morire. Tutte le volte che lei si scopriva curiosa verso qualcosa lui aveva avuto la chance di insegnargliela, mostrargliela: con lui, Kaori aveva capito che il sesso poteva, e doveva, essere piacevole per entrambi, che non era solo mera valvola di sfogo ma che, quando c’erano anche i sentimenti in ballo, era anche una fusione di anime, poco importava quanto lussurioso potesse apparire l’atto in sé.

“Sono solo molto eccitato… tu mi hai detto di essere nuda e io non ho potuto fare a meno di immaginare il tuo corpo bagnato disteso sul divano, senza nulla addosso, e di essere lì con te…” Sospirò, stringendo i denti. “A volte mi chiedo se tu ti renda conto di quanto sei sexy, di quanto mi fai eccitare…”

“Ah…” Kaori sussultò, eccitata, calda, le guance arrossate. Il nodo dell’asciugamano si allentò da solo, cadendo a terra e lasciandola completamente esposta. Chiuse gli occhi, e mentre con una mano teneva la cornetta premuta contro l’orecchio, le dita dell’altra vagarono verso sud, ed iniziarono, istintivamente,a separare i riccioli delicati, alla ricerca della perla del suo piacere. 

I polpastrelli sfiorarono i petali del suo piacere, irrorato di lussuria e frenetici di desiderio angosciante, e sussultò ancora. 

“Cazzo Kaori…” Dall’altro capo del telefono, Ryo udì forte e chiaro quel suono che conosceva bene, che adorava provocarle, e stringendo i denti lasciò ricadere la testa contro il cuscino, mentre con la mano libera raggiunse la sua possente erezione, e strinse il madido sesso nella sua presa erculea. “Ti stai toccando?”

Udì la vocina di lei, e quasi se la immaginò vergognarsi, timida ed impacciata, e ritrarre la mano, quasi fosse stata ustionata dal suo stesso tocco, e si sedette con uno scatto, urlando “NO!”a pieni polmoni, così forte che forse lo poterono udire anche dalle camere accanto. Ma non gli importava. 

“Kaori, no, ti prego, non vergognarti…” la supplicò con voce arrendevole. “Non voglio che pensi che ciò che fai è sporco o sbagliato. Non c’è nulla di sporco o sbagliato nel desiderare la persona che si ama e che ama te…”

“Oh…” Udì la vocina incantata, dolce e arrendevole, quasi poté udire lacrime di gioia e liberazione mentre, seduto sul letto, Ryo percorreva languido la pelle tesa dell’asta. Per anni, vivendo accanto a lui, Kaori era stata a contatto con gli aspetti più oscuri e sporchi del sesso, esposta solo al desiderio carnale di lui, dissoluto verso arrendevoli corpi femminili a volte anche a pagamento. Faceva ancora fatica a comprendere come quell’atto potesse esprimere anche amore, ma Ryo le stava insegnando anche questo, le aveva spiegato, le aveva raccontato…

_ Sono anni che non bacio una donna di mia iniziativa, e se mi baciavano io non ricambiavo.  _ Le aveva detto. _E con quelle con cui sono stato a letto, loro non le ho mai baciate. Il bacio è qualcosa di intimo, come il contatto con gli occhi: si riserva per le persone speciali, per l’amore…_

E lui adorava guardarla mentre facevano l’amore, e scambiarsi baci e abbracci: forse per questo con Kaori si era scoperto “tradizionalista”, lui che aveva sempre fatto le capriole tra le lenzuola, con lei preferiva posizioni che lo facessero stare sopra e gli dessero libero accesso a quelle soffici labbra.

“Mi sto masturbando,” ammise lui infine, sollevato, curioso di vedere come lei avrebbe reagito. “Sto pensando a quello che abbiamo fatto al mio compleanno, quando mi hai detto di avere voglia di assaggiarmi e hai iniziato a leccarmi… se chiudo gli occhi riesco a sentire la tua lingua che scorre lungo la mia carne, e le labbra che si serrano intorno alla testa, e poi tu, lentamente, mi ingoi, fino a che il tuo naso non affonda nei miei peli del pube, e poi inizi a succhiare mentre io mi muovo, penetro quella tua bella boccuccia di rosa stringendoti i capelli, e tu ed io godiamo insieme….”

Dall’altra parte della linea, Kaori si mise comoda sul divano, allargando le gambe come quando dava libero accesso a Ryo. Mentre ascoltava le sue parole sconce, la mano libera tornò a stuzzicare il suo sesso. Era bagnata, anzi, fradicia, se lui fosse stato con lei, sarebbe bastato che le entrasse dentro per farle provare un orgasmo da capogiro. 

Sconcertata dalla potenza della sua voluttà, Kaori si fece più ardita, e con una lieve esitazione si penetrò con un dito; non osò muoverlo, continuò a fissarsi, col cuore che batteva all’impazzata, quasi quello che stava guardando fosse uno spettacolo, quel corpo appartenessea qualcun'altra… davvero lei era così? Com’era possibile? Possibile che le battutine che le “amiche” le avevano fatto- che a forza di stare a contatto con quel maniaco lascivo anche lei si fosse arresa alla potenza dei desideri carnali? Non si trattava del darsi piacere- quello, lo aveva fatto a lungo, immaginando che Ryo si arrendesse alla potenza del loro amore – era il condividere quel momento con lui, al telefono. 

Sembrava quasi… osceno.

Strinse gli occhi: no, Ryo aveva ragione. Lei era una giovane donna, al picco della sua fertilità, che provasse desideri, pulsioni verso il suo compagno, che desiderasse esplorare ogni aspetto del loro rapporto, anche e soprattutto quelli carnali, era del tutto normale. Loro si amavano, quella dimensione non faceva altro che completare il loro rapporto, rendendolo a trecentosessanta gradi.

“Ah….” Sospirò, leccandosi le labbra. “Ryo, vorrei… vorrei che tu fossi qui con me. Che… che fossi tu a toccarmi.” Ammise lei, arrossendo quasi lui fosse stato lì accanto a lei.

_ Mia cara, dolce, innocente Kaori,  _ Ryo pensò, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e la immaginava, seduta sul divano che si donava piacere pensando a lui. “Piacerebbe anche a me, piccola.” Continuò lui. “Se fossi lì con te questa sera, ti starei toccando in questo momento, e intanto ti bacerei. Inizierei dalla mascella, poi scenderei, lascerei una scia lungo il collo, indugerei sulla giuntura con le spalle, mordicchiarti lì mi fa impazzire… poi affonderei il viso in mezzo ai tuoi seni e ti leccherei per bene…. Ti piace, Kaori?”

“Ah… sì….” Ansimò lei, mordendosi il labbro, mentre iniziò a premere col tenar sul clitoride, ed intanto prese a muovere il dito che aveva dentro di sé, con un lento e lascivo movimento di dentro-fuori. Sentiva anche Ryo ansimare, e lo immaginò stringere nel pugno la sua possente erezione, mentre passava col pollice sulla punta a raccogliere la perlacea umidità del suo piacere che avrebbe poi cosparso sull’asta per rendere più scorrevole il movimento. 

Di nuovo si leccò le labbra. Non lo aveva mai visto masturbarsi, lo aveva solo ascoltato un paio di volte raccontarle che, dopo essersi scoperto innamorato di lei, era nel suo pugno che aveva trovato per tanto, troppo tempo consolazione, specie in quelle nottate in cui lei, incauta, si donava piacere immaginando le dita di Ryo su di lei. Proprio come stava facendo ora.

“Tu cosa immagini, tesoro?” Le domandò, stringendo i denti. La presa intorno alla sua erezione si faceva sempre più dura, mentre sentiva il proprio membro scoppiare. “Cosa ti piacerebbe che ti facessi?”

“Io…” abbassò gli occhi, vergognandosi un po’ di una sua segreta e lontana fantasia, chiedendosi se confessargliela, almeno in parte. La sua voce si fece bassa mentre arrossiva. “Sai, mi sarebbe sempre piaciuto…”

“Cosa?” Non riusciva a finire la frase, ma Ryo, nel letto dell’albergo, si tirò su, sedendosi, ingoiando impaziente, smanioso si sentire cosa lei avesse sognato, cosa le sarebbe piaciuto fare. Quale divina creatura, colma di desiderio, era divenuta la tenera e timida vergine che si era donata a lui consegnandogli il giglio della sua purezza e castità! “Kaori…. Dimmelo… dimmi cosa stiamo facendo…”

I respiri di entrambi si stavano facendo sempre più affannati, mentre entrambi sentivano crescere la smania di raggiungere l’orgasmo, ognuno per conto proprio eppure insieme.

“Io… non ho indossato l’intimo sotto la divisa perché sapevo che oggi saresti passato.” Chiuse gli occhi mentre raccontava, il fiato corto, il tenar che premeva con forza contro il gioiello del suo piacere facendole stringere i denti dall’impazienza, mentre pigramente muoveva il dito dentro di sé. “Siamo soli in casa e ti chiedo se vuoi qualcosa da bere...ti offro del Whisky, il tuo preferito, e tu accetti, ma quando te lo porto, mi afferri per il polso e mi fai sedere sulle tue ginocchia…”

“L’odore dell’alcool che è caduto sul tappeto… mi riempie le narici. Si confonde con il tuo profumo, quello che emana la tua pelle…” continuò lui, reggendo il gioco. “Mm…. Mi piace quello che stiamo facendo, Sugar…” le disse, leccandosi le labbra, mentre continuava a far scorrere il pollice sulla punta del suo turgido sesso. Utilizzò il nomignolo coniato ai tempi in cui era una studentessa e loro si erano incontrati per la prima volta, dato che lei si era fatta così ardita da immaginarsi vestita solo della sua divisa scolastica… “Mi piace tanto quando ti metti quella gonnellina, sai? Sembri tanto santerellina ma si capisce che hai un bel caratterino… e poi, come ti mette in risalto quelle belle gambe lunghe e affusolate e quel sederino tutto da mordere quella gonna lì non lo fa nessuna… sai, quando ti incrocio che vai a scuola è una vera passione trattenermi dal saltarti addosso, trascinarti in un vicolo e toccarti sotto alle mutandine per sentire se sei bagnata per me…”

“Ah… Ryo… ansimò lei, occhi chiusi. Si morse le labbra e si ricompose, per quanto quella curiosa telefonata permetteva loro, e ritornò a giocare, riprendendo da dove si erano interrotti nella loro comune fantasia. “Il tuo petto è contro la mia schiena e tu mi stringi nel tuo abbraccio, sento la tua lingua scorrere sul mio collo e leccarlo, mentre le tue mani mi esplorano. Mi tengo forte alle tue braccia perché tu mi fai girare la testa, mi fai perdere ogni ragione, Ryo… da quando ti ho visto non faccio altro che pensare a te, ad immaginare che noi…”

“...che facciamo l’amore, Kaori?” le chiese. Dall’altra parte della linea lei fece un cenno di consenso, poi rammentò che lui non poteva vederla e lo ammise ad alta voce. 

Ecco, lo aveva fatto. Aveva ammesso con Ryo di essere il protagonista delle sue fantasie sessuali da sempre. Lui non solo l’aveva trasformata da ragazza a donna quando l’aveva fatta sua, ma aveva segnato anche lo spartiacque tra l’essere bambina ed essere ragazza. 

“Sbottoni la camicetta con una mano, mentre l’altra va sotto alla gonna e la alza, la stoffa è un mucchietto stropicciato ai miei fianchi. Con la mano destra afferri il seno sinistro, lo stringi, strizzi il capezzolotra due dita, mentre mi dai leggeri morsi alla spalla e… e….”

Ryo sorrise, mentre continuava a toccarsi pigramente, stuzzicandosi abbastanza da mantenere viva l’erezione senza tuttavia voler arrivare al paradisiaco epilogo, che voleva assolutamente condividere con lei.. C’era quasi: Kaori era voleva giocare, ma era ancora un po’ timida e ritrosa. Fossero stati insieme forse quel coraggio lo avrebbe avuto, perché lei era sempre stata più brava ad agire che con le parole, ma attraverso la linea telefonica era tutt’altra cosa. 

Considerò che, forse, era giunto per lui il momento dicontinuare la conversazione, soprattutto perché tra i due quello che aveva meno problemi a parlare apertamente, spesso e volentieri in modo sconcio ed allusivo, era lui. Non era mai stato del tutto sicuro se Kaori si irritasse o arrapasse per questo, ma immaginava che adesso lo avrebbe scoperto.

“Ti accarezzo quella deliziosa patatina con il pollice,” iniziò, sospirando mentre la presa sull’erezione diveniva un po’ più salda, e sospirava, gemendo. Occhi chiusi, aveva gettato il capo all’indietro, infervorato per quella peccaminosa visione. “Mordo e lecco la spalla ed il collo, ti bagno tutta mentre con le dita apro quel delizioso e morbido boschetto di ricci rossi che hai in mezzo alle gambe e che mi fa impazzire…”

“Oh….” Arrivò dall’altra parte. Kaori aveva perso del tutto la sua parlantina: bene, era segno che era molto calda, molto bagnata, molto eccitata, e la cosa lo rendeva pieno di orgoglio in un modo tutto strano, primitivo quasi.Ryo fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato e continuò il suo racconto. 

“Sei così bagnata che mi basta sfiorarti per sentire la mano che scivola…” La donna si morse il labbro, mentre il movimento delle sue dita- adesso erano due a penetrarla – diventava sempre più rapido, andavano sempre più in profondità. Sconcia e lussuriosa, prese la cornetta e la scostò, portandola all’altezza della giuntura delle cosce, bramosa di far sapere al suo uomo _quanto_ lui effettivamente la facesse bagnare- tanto.

“Cazzo Kaori…” Ryo ansimò, stringendo i denti, con il pugno chiuso che quasi strozzava il suo sesso, come il pitone che dava il nome alla sua fedele compagna di tante battaglie. Riusciva a sentire il rumore delle dita che scivolavano sulla carne calda e lubrificata, e la cosa lo eccitava come poche altre al mondo, non aveva mai creduto che una cosa del genere fosse possibile… aveva avuto l’immaginazione, aveva avuto foto, aveva avuto video, ma non aveva mai saputo, mai capito quanto effettivamente un singolo suono potesse accenderlo di desiderio, voglia e bisogno: Kaori era una droga di cui non avrebbe mai più fatto a meno.

“Ti sento, Ryo…” ansimò lei, portandosi nuovamente la cornetta all’orecchio. “sei tutto vestito, eppure…. Sei così caldo, così solido… mi sembra che tu possa bruciarmi attraverso strati e strati di vestiti…”

Ryo ingoiò. Kaori aveva appena parlato dei suoi muscoli, della sua fisicità, non certo del suo pene, ma non capiva il perché, ma quando lo faceva, quando lei descriveva il senso di sicurezza che lui le dava, Ryo andava in brodo di giuggiole, trovava la cosa più eccitante e soddisfacente di tanti discorsi erotici magari solo meccanici ma privi di significato profondo. Si emozionava come un ragazzino alla prima cotta, e veniva riempito da un solo desiderio: renderla felice. 

E ora come ora, renderla felice significava darle un orgasmo. Tanto per cominciare.

“Tre dita,” le disse asciutto, piatto, con sicurezza,con quel tono da macho che a volte assumeva quando sentiva il bisogno di provare a dettare lui le regole tra le lenzuola. “Sei così fradicia che non ho nessun problema a ficcarti dentro tre dita per farti godere.E mentre le muovo, premo sul clitoride con il palmo della mano… senti la pelle ruvida contro la tua delicata, Kaori?”

“Ah…sì….” Kaori chiuse gli occhi, mentre da sola fece ciò che lui immaginava di compiere al suo fianco. Si morse le labbra per non essere sentita da tutto il vicinato, si penetrò, languida, con tre dita, premendo con il tenar sul clitoride gonfio e duro con sempre maggiore forza mentre piegava leggermente le dita dentro al suo canale segreto per raggiungere quel punto magico che, quando lo sfiorava Ryo, non mancava mai di farla urlare dal godimento. 

Ryo strinse la cornetta tra orecchio e spalla, mentre si stuzzicava la punta rossa col pollice, facendo scorrere su e giù veloce la mano lungo l’asta di setoso acciaio, e con l’altra mano si stuzzicava i testicoli quasi solleticandoli; nella sua mente, non solo stava masturbando un’adolescenziale vestita Kaori, ma lei si stava muovendo languida contro di lui. Se si concentrava, e nemmeno troppo, dato che lui in quanto a fantasia sconcia era sempre stato messo bene, si vedeva, si sentiva vestito, avvertiva la pressione del suo pene duro, pronto a scoppiare, sotto al tessuto ruvido dei jeans, ma soprattutto… sentiva _lei_ , muoversi su di lui, strusciarsi contro il suo membro eretto mimando l’atto sessuale vero e proprio.

Quella fantasia era una bomba per la loro indisciplinata e selvaggia libido. Ryo si ripromise di fermarsi in un negozio di abbigliamento prima di tornare a casa e comprarle una di quelle gonnelline corte a pieghe, come quelle delle scolarette, da indossare con una camicetta bianca per poter mettere su per bene questo spettacolino… a quanto sembrava, gli piacevano i giochi di ruoloa letto, a patto che in suddetto letto ci fosse quella bomba sexy della sua Kaori. Poteva già vederli mettere in scena quella stessa fantasia, o, variando un po’ sul tema, avrebbe potuto _mangiarsela_ per benino, lei seduta sul divano e lui inginocchiato a terra con la testa fra quelle belle cosce bianche. 

_ Cazzo,  _ pensò. Si dette al massimo un minuto prima di venire.

“Ho le dita dentro fino all’attaccatura della mano, quasi… e mentre ti penetro le curvo leggermente per raggiungere il tuo punto G… scommetto che prima di me neanche sapevi di averlo un punto G, vero piccola?”

“Ah… Ryo….” Kaori seguì quelle istruzioni, facendosi godere come se fosse lui a farlo, occhi chiusi, labbra socchiuse. Avvertì un fuoco nel basso ventre, mentre i capezzoli si indurivano, e le facevano sentire come una sensazione di rimescolio, di solletico. 

Iniziò, col capo gettato all’indietro, a chiamare il suo nome, invocarlo come un profana divinità della lussuria a cui lei si donava. 

E poi, avvenne. Una detonazione, luce rossa, fuoco dietro alle palpebre chiuse, urlo primordiale che squarciava il velo della notte mentre la mano di Kaori si copriva dei suoi stessi umori, e, le calde e bagnate pareti che si stringevano intorno alle dita, lei veniva, urlando il suo piacere, urlando il nome del suo uomo. 

Senza vedere, ma sapendo, che a kilometri e kilometri di distanza lui, disteso nel suo letto, stringava i denti, affondava il viso nel cuscino mentre veniva attaccato da quello stesso fuoco sacro, e si svuotava sul suo stesso petto, inzaccherando col suo sperma la sua onnipresente maglietta rossa. Si portò, col fiatone, una mano sul cuore, sentì il battito impazzito, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava ritmicamente,avvertì, mentre veniva scosso dai brividi, il calore della sua essenza, e non riuscì a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine di Kaori che passava nel vischioso liquido le dita giocherellandoci.

Chiusero entrambi gli occhi, cercando la tranquillità, la pace dei sensi e delle carni che solo il raggiungimento del piacere poteva donare ad un essere umano.

“Ehi, ci sei ancora?” le domandò, seppure potesse sentire attraverso la cornetta il suo respiro soddisfatto farsi sempre più regolare con ogni secondo che passava..

“Sì,” ammise lei, con una risatina argentea che terminò con un leggiero sbadiglio, mentre, a casa, faceva cadere il capo sul bracciolo del divano, distendendosi. Era ancora bagnata per la doccia, perciò si ripromise di non addormentarsi, e di mettere tutto a posto l’indomani mattina, adesso la cosa principale da fare era asciugarsi per bene se non voleva prendersi una polmonite. “Ryo, mi manchi tanto…”

Ryo, dall’altra parte della linea, la sentì arrossire. Sapeva che a mancarle era _anche_ ciò che avevano appena fatto, ma dal vivo – lui santo e casto non lo era mai stato, e con Kaori dopo essersi messi insieme avevano scoperto di essere ingranati non solo sul campo ma di possedere una straordinaria chimica anche sotto alle lenzuola – per modo di dire, dato che nonostante lui fosse un grande ammiratore della comodità non peccava certo di estro creativo.

“Mi manchi anche tu, Kaori, non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa da te…” ammise lui, lasciandosi cadere sul letto. “Dormire senza poterti stringere o avere il tuo respiro che mi culla è una sofferenza per il tuo dolce Ryuccio.”

Kaori, il sorriso sulle labbra, ancora incredula, eppure lieta ed estasiata, di avere un tale effetto su di lui, si mise a canticchiare un motivetto, una canzone popolare in quel momento, colonna sonora di una qualche opera televisiva che talvolta cercavano di guardare la sera sul divano prima di spegnere il televisore perché troppo presi dal sonno e dal baciarsi.

E cullato dalla sua voce, dal suono di quella melodia cantata dalla donna che amava, Ryo si addormentò, con un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto, senza avvertire il sospiro pensieroso della donna dall’altra parte della linea, che guardava l’agenda su cui annotava tutto quanto. 

Non ora. Non glielo avrebbe detto al telefono. Qualche giorno, e sarebbe stato da lei. Allora, allora sì che avrebbero affrontato la questione, anche se in cuor suo sapeva già cosa Ryo avrebbe detto, come avrebbe reagito.

Solo qualche giorno ancora. 

E poi, chissà, forse, la loro intera vita sarebbe stata stravolta.*

*Se volete sapere di cosa si tratta, andate a leggervi, su EFP,[ “Something old, something new”.](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3955107&i=1)


End file.
